Say Goodbye
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: There's just never a right time to say goodbye. Or is there? Moliver pairing, OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or the song: Say Goodbye

&&:: Say Good-bye ::&&

_Look we gotta talk  
Dang I know  
I know it's just  
It's just...  
Some things I gotta get of my chest alright...  
Yeahhhh...  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa...  
Listen…_

She's beautiful, smart, and my girlfriend. I wish I could just have those feelings for her. But you can't force love, and you can't force yourself to be happy in a relationship with someone you don't love, right?

I'm going to do it today. I'm going to break up with her. I have to tell her the truth-She wanted an honest relationship, so I have to tell her.

I've been dating her for three years, and yet there's still no spark, no chemistry, there was once...But now...There's nothing there.

Becca Weller, tall, pretty, smart, and the one person that's ever told me she really liked me. Maybe that's why I fell for her in the beginning.

But now that I don't, does that mean this is the ending?

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

I motion for her to sit down beside me. She smiles as she sits on the bench, and runs a hand through her hair while her eyes twinkle.

"I need to talk to you" I manage to say, "There's some things I have to say to you… You know I love you, right? But you, this relationship hasn't been easy..."

"Oliver, can we talk about this later? The bells about to ring" her voice coos, and I think to myself about how oblivious she must be not to see this coming.

"This will only take a minute. You'll understand when I finish," I say trying to tell her everything I've been wanting to tell her for so long, "I don't want to see you cry, but I don't want to lie to you..."

_How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'm doing the best I can to get you to understand_

She gives me a quizzical look, "What are you trying to say Oliver?"

"Becca, I think we should-"

The bell rings over head, and Becca pecks my cheek and disappears in the crowd of people returning to their classes from lunch.

Damn. I've had this conversation with her so many times. Everything I try to tell her, everything I want to make sure she realizes before I finally break up with her, is forgotten.

I've tried to get her to understand what I'm saying, but every time she doesn't get it and ignores how important it is that I get this all out.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

A petite brunette waves, her deep dimples are clear from her large smile. She shuts her locker, and says a goodbye to Lilly.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, where were you last night?" her melodic voice rings in my ears as she approaches me, dodging student traffic to cross the hallway towards me.

"Sorry, Becca said she didn't feel too well, I went over to take care of her. I watch the whole concert on T.V. though. It was awesome...Well until Lilly started singing back up for I've Got Nerve" I laughed and beamed as she joined in.

_Girl I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know_

I hold out my arm, and she snakes her arm around it, and we merrily skip to class. Yes, skipped. It's embarrassing. But no teenage boy would never turn down being the one to make the as-close-to-perfect Miley Stewart laugh, and that's just the way it is.

I take the empty seat beside her, and look over to where she is. Soft brown hair is hanging from the right side of her face like a waterfall of chocolate tresses, meanwhile she tucks back the lone strands from her face behind her left ear.

She smiles at me, the smile meets her eyes and they shine. The nearly chartreuse color is brilliant against the contrast of her pale skin.

_How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm trying to say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?_

She's all I can think about. Her name is like music, but than so is her voice. She's one of my best friends, she's the one and only tween pop star Hannah Montana, she's the sister of a close friend, and she's everything that can make someone truly beautiful.

My stomach churns as I remember Becca. And I chew on my bottom lip as I decide yet again in my mind that today is the day that I will tell Becca. Today is the day that I will break up with her.

Damn, why is this so hard?

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

"Becca, can I talk to you?" I asked, more like say as I interrupt her daily rambling with one of her friends that I never got around to remembering her name.

"Yeah. I'll see you later Julie" she says and she is now standing in front of me, her eyes locked on mine as though she can see straight into my soul.

Her lips are pursed and she crosses her arms. I stand there for a few seconds, before I spit out the words stuck in my throat,

_Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 4x  
Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh 4x_

"Look-"

She cuts me off with a raised hand, "Rachel said she saw you flirting with Miley. Is there something you're not telling me? Because this isn't the first time one of my friends tells me that they've seen you flirting with HER, and I keep trying to ignore-Because I know that SHE's your friend, but I'm telling you right now that if you continue to stay her friend then we are so over."

"She's my best friend Becca, you just can't expect me to stop talking to her just because you're paranoid friends keep telling you lies about what I do" I snap.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

"So now my friends are paranoid?" she retorts, and I roll my eyes, and she thinks **I'm** immature, "Don't you dare start talking about my friend, because I have a lot to say about your choice of friends. Like the stupid bit-"

"Becca its over" I say in as calm of voice as I can, biting back my anger as she was that I was telling her the truth about her so called 'friends'.

"B...But, Oliver..." she trailed off, and tears brimmed her eyes. She stood there, tears trailing down her face. I cupped her chin and kissed away her tears.

"Becca we're just not meant to be. I'm sorry" I say as I leave her standing there with that hurt look on her face.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

"Oliver?" Miley's voice is the only thing I can hear now as I make my way towards her, she looks confused as I stop in front of her, centimeters away from her, "What-"

I cut her off as my lips caress hers, and the world seems to melt away. She didn't push me away, no, she responses by an equally passionate kiss of her own. I ran my fingers through her hair, and finally we parted for air.

I grinned, and she smiles weakly, "But I thought you were going out with Becca."

"I was. But today was the right time to say good-bye" I say before my lips consume hers yet again.

**A/n: So how'd you like it? My first one-shot-song-fic**


End file.
